It has long been considered desirable to provide cosmetic lip products, such as lipstick and lip gloss, which impart a transfer resistance to the lips. Conventionally, cosmetic lip products comprise pigments dispersed in a base of fats or oils with various waxes added to provide the desired consistency of the product.
Cosmetic products for make-up of face, lips, eyelashes etc often suffer from the drawback that, when they come into contact with e.g. the fingers or clothing, they tend to smudge or soil these surfaces. Consequently, in order to avoid these problems cosmetic products which have high adhesive properties and which provide for the deposition of a continuous, long-lasting film onto e.g. the facial skin, the lips, the eyelashes etc are of particular interest.
Lipstick and make-up foundation compositions normally contain fatty substances such as oils, viscous compounds and waxes, as well as particulate phase usually composed of fillers and pigments. When applied to the skin or lips, these compounds have the disadvantage of being transferred, that is, of forming a deposit, at least in part, while leaving a trace on objects with which they come into contact, in particular, a glass, a cup, a piece of clothing or the skin. Consequently, there remains on the skin or lips a reduced film which requires the periodic re-application of the make-up foundation or lipstick composition.
Furthermore, the appearance of unacceptable traces on clothing and, most especially, on the necks of blouses, may dissuade some women from using this type of make-up.
Another disadvantage of these compositions lies in the problem of migration. Indeed, it has been observed that some foundation compositions tended to spread inside wrinkles in the skin, that some lipstick compositions traveled in the small wrinkles surrounding the lips, while eye-shadows tended to spread in the folds of the eyelids. In the case of eye-shadows, the appearance of lines in the make-up, caused by movements of the eyelids, were also noted. All of these phenomena produced an unaesthetic effect which the consumer quite obviously wished to avoid.
In the prior art these problems have been recognized and proposals have been made to reduce these problems. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,393 (Tomomasa, et al.) a long-lasting cosmetic composition is described which contains inter alia an oil-soluble film-forming resin. This resin can be one of many types, among which is also mentioned polyisoprene. No specification of the molecular weight of the polyisoprene is given. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,983 (Veeger, et al.) a cosmetic composition for skin is described which contains a polyisoprene latex, but no specification of the molecular weight of the polyisoprene latex is given. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,023 (Yasui, et al.) a synthetic saturated oil for lubricants and cosmetics is described which is prepared from a hydrogenated polyisoprene with a low molecular weight of between 290 and 3,000. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,672 (Coolbaugh, et al.) a sunscreen composition is described which contains a polymer or copolymer of isoprene, butadiene and styrene. Selectively hydrogenated isoprene/butadiene copolymers are preferred. Polymers of conjugated dienes may also be used, and they may be partially, selectively or completely hydrogenated. Their molecular weight may range from 5,000 to 35,000, with a maximum 50,000.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 20040191197 (assigned to Intercos S.p.A) describes the use of an unhydrogenated polyisoprene with a molecular weight of between 100,000 and 4,000,000 in cosmetic products and the use of an oleophilic modified clay in such products.
Efforts to improve the durability and transfer resistance of cosmetic lip color products have focused on the use of polymeric film formers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937 discloses lipstick compositions comprising volatile solvents, silicone resins, wax, powder and oil which are said to be transfer resistant by the “Kiss test.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,629 discloses cosmetic compositions, such as lip gloss, which are smooth, glossy and wear resistant.
For several years, many cosmeticians have been interested in lipsticks, and, more recently, make-up foundation compositions, that “did not transfer.” Thus, Patent Application No. JP-A-61-65809 disclosed “transferless” lipstick compositions containing 1 to 70% by weight of a liquid silicone resin incorporating repeating silicate patterns (or having a three-dimensional lattice) comprising alkylated suspended chains of 1 to 6 atoms of carbon or phenylated chains, 10 to 98% by weight of a volatile silicone oil having a cyclic Si—O chain and containing methyl radicals, and pulverulent fillers.
Patent Application No. EP-A-602905 disclosed “transferless” lipsticks containing a volatile cyclic or linear silicone containing suspended methylated chains and a silicone resin incorporating a suspended esterified chain having at least 12 atoms of carbon. The lipstick film still possesses the problem of being uncomfortable when applied and, most notably, of being too dry.
To date, efforts to provide transfer resistant lip product have met with only moderate success, however. Commercial transfer resistant lip products have been reported to be uncomfortable to wear and may have a drying effect on the lips. Further, the finish which is sought in lip products has not satisfactorily been replicated in transfer resistant products.
These compositions, although highly satisfactory as regards the lack of transference, had the disadvantage of being in liquid form and thus inconvenient to use, or, at the very least, of being far removed from the conventional idea of a lipstick, thereby limiting the number of women prepared to use this type of lipstick. In addition, the film produced on the lips after evaporation of the silicone oil had the disadvantage of becoming uncomfortable over time (sensation of drying and tugging, thus dissuading still other women from using this type of lipstick). To enhance the comfort given by this type of composition, non-volatile oils, whether or not they contained silicone, could be added; however, in this case the “transferless” property is lost. Moreover, these compositions take a long time to dry; that is, the lack of transfer appears only after several minutes.
What is yet needed to a cosmetic composition that imparts a long-wearing color to the end user, such as in a lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow, foundation, nail enamel and the like. The invention is intended to form a film that does not transfer or migrate and that does not stain an object with which it comes into in contact, while exhibiting improved cosmetic “transferless” properties in combination with a smooth sliding, the absence of tugging, and the lack of drying of the skin to which the composition is applied, such as to the lips.